Prórroga
by Petula Petunia
Summary: Vivir es un prórroga. Eso es lo que ha aprendido Irvin Smith en prisión. Y Levi, ¿pensará lo mismo?


**Prórroga**

* * *

—¿Leyeron las noticias?

—¡Finalmente ese asesino va a pagar!

—Es bueno saber que uno puede confiar en el gobierno para castigar a esa clase de monstruos terribles, ¿eh?

Oculto bajo la capucha, con el pelo largo y la barba cubriéndole la cara, alzó el rostro preocupado. Se tranquilizó al notar la mano de pálida piel sosteniendo la otra, que no se había movido pese a que ambos percibían las ganas de su alguna vez superior por levantarse y golpear a esos animados bebedores en la taberna.

—Pero, ¿y qué pasó con los otros?

—Solo eran títeres.

—Incluso ese tipo enano… ¿saben qué hizo? Trató de darse importancia, sosteniendo que había tenido responsabilidades. ¡Ja! ¿Quién iba a creer que un perro ignorante sacado de las calles y que solo sabe morder podía participar de las maquinaciones de Smith?

—Muy cierto, muy cierto. Y hay que ver el nivel de ignorancia de esa rata, queriendo algo de "fama" incluso si eso le llevaba la cárcel.

—¡Patético!

El hombre, temblando un poco por la rabia, cruzó sus piernas bajo la mesa. Frente a él, el hombre de la barba no pudo ocultar el brillo de la ira en sus ojos.

—¿Y qué hay de ese mocoso que se podía transformar en titán?

—Tuvo su merecido. La policía militar le mató a tiempo, según dicen los informes, cuando perdió el control emborrachándose con otros reclutas.

—Gracias a dios el gobierno sabe cómo controlar a esos monstruos.

—Y ahora que los titanes han desaparecido, es hora de que el gobierno se ocupe de los verdaderos monstruos, ¿eh?

—Exactamente. Los titanes finalmente son bestias, pero ¿qué hay de ese demonio de Smith? ¡Mandó a la muerte a dos de mis sobrinos!

—La esposa del hijo de un compañero de trabajo murió con la Legión de Exploradores.

—¡Esos genocidas! ¡Utilizando inocentes para sus sucias ambiciones!

—¡Qué ahora paguen por todo el dolor que han provocado en su ciega búsqueda de fama y po…!

Una jarra de cerveza cayó sobre la cabeza de uno de los alegres parroquianos.

—Ah, disculpe —dijo una pequeña y bonita mesera de cabellos dorados.

—¡Idiota! —gritó el parroquiano, pero ante la reprimenda de los demás, se corrigió—. Disculpa, disculpa, Chrissy. No era mi intención decirte algo tan feo… ¡Pero ten cuidado la próxima vez!

—¡Pídale otra pinta y le aseguro que esta vez no la tirará en su cabeza! —gritó desde la barra la regente del bar. Las pecas sobre su nariz se fruncieron, su mirada penetrante fue suficiente para que los parroquianos pidieran un par de pintas más, que no tenían la intención de beber pero sí de pagar.

La joven de cabello rubio les sonrió y se alejó a la mesa de los tres viajeros silenciosos.

—¿Se encuentran bien? —preguntó.

—Estamos bien, Christa —dijo la dueña de la mano pálida que sostenía a la otra mano que ahora estaba cerrada en un puño.

—Mika… —Christa tuvo que ahogar el llanto.

—No olvide, señorita mesara, que ahora ella es Señor Pink —dijo el silencioso y molesto hombre, descruzando las piernas de nuevo.

—Cap… Digo, señor… Sí, señor —afirmó Christa.

El hombre le sonrió por debajo de su capucha.

—Christa… —intervino entonces el hombre de barba.

—Ah, Ere… digo, "Nick" —dijo la joven—. Armin… Armin está preocupado por ustedes, me dijo que insistiera en que se cuidaran mucho, por favor… Él…

—¿Está bien? ¿Se encuentra bien, Christa?

—No está bien, "Nick" —le sonrió Christa—. Pero dice que lo estará eventualmente. En cuanto sepa que el plan se concrete… —Hizo una pausa cuando tres personas ruidosas entraron al bar. Luego ella sonrió—. ¡Llegaron!

Sasha, Connie y Jean cruzaron la habitación soportando la mirada despectiva de los parroquianos.

—¿Qué hacen ustedes, ratas de la Legión de Exploradores, aquí? ¿No tienen que estar besándole el culo a su comandante en la cárcel? ¿O es que toda su lealtad se fue al caño cuando lo apresaron?

Connie apretó los puños y quiso saltar. Jean, a su lado, bajó la vista, culpable.

—¡Claro que no vamos a poner las manos al fuego por un hombre que nos mandaba a una muerta segura cada vez que dejábamos la seguridad de las murallas! —exclamó Sasha.

Los parroquianos les miraron sorprendidos y luego pareció haber un consenso general de aprobación y les dejaron en paz.

—¡Chris..! —Sasha recibió un golpe de Connie y se calló.

—¡Señorita mesera! —exclamó Connie entonces—. ¿Logró contactar con esos tres fontaneros que arreglarían nuestra tienda?

Christa asintió, mirando a los tres individuos sentados a la mesa.

—Sí, Connie, Sasha. Les presento al Señor Blue, al Señor Brown y al Señor Pink. Son excelentes fontaneros.

Los tres sujetos se levantaron, y la tensión en el bar creció. Sin embargo, nadie se atrevió a mover un dedo.

—Bien… señorita —dijo entonces Jean—. Connie, Sasha, espero que ya que yo les ayudé a conseguir a estos fontaneros expertos, las veces que pase por su panadería, me den pasteles gratis… —Dio una mirada a los tres individuos ante él, cuyas miradas y rostros estaban ocultas bajo las capuchas. —Entonces, visítenos cuando quieran, Connie, Sasha, señorita mesera —añadió mirando a los tres sujetos—, Armin y yo vamos a estar aburridos en esos trabajos de oficina de la policía militar… —Luego, Jean se dio la vuelta. Sus hombros temblaron unos segundos más y luego se alejó de ellos. Christa limpió una lágrima, Sasha y Connie apenas y pudieron ocultar esa sensación de despedida definitiva.

—Por favor —dijo Connie—. Señor Brown, Señor Blue, Señor Pink… por acá…

—Sí, tenemos… tenemos muchas tuberías que reparar… —añadió Sasha.

Uno de los hombres dejó sobre la mesa unas cuantas monedas. Christa se quedó inmóvil hasta que salieron del bar y solo entonces recogió el dinero y se acercó a Ymir.

La mujer alzó una ceja, cuando Señor Pink se volteó a verle. Un adiós definitivo, pensó.

* * *

_Cuando Irvin entró en esa pequeña habitación alumbrada por una noche sin luna, Levi estaba sentado al borde de la cama vistiendo ropas de civil._

_—Entonces, ¿vienes a matarme? —preguntó._

_Irvin reparó en el uniforme y los arneses cuidadosamente doblados y colocados sobre una silla. _

_—Solo un poco —contestó._

_Levi le sonrió e Irvin trató de devolver el gesto, pero en cambio su boca doblada hacia arriba lucía como si estuviera soportando un gran dolor._

_Se sentó al borde de la cama y ambos permanecieron en silencio durante toda la noche. La diferencia entre ambos apenas y se notó; los dos cuerpos parecían medir casi lo mismo, recortados por la oscuridad en el cielo y por la oscuridad en sus propios corazones, las sombras jugaban y los hacían pequeños e iguales. Irvin estaba encorvado. Como si tuviera una roca grande y pesada atada al cuello que lo jalaba hacia el piso._

_O quizá la roca estaba en su corazón._

_Quizá era su corazón._

* * *

Armin entró al pasillo que lo guiaba a los calabozos y un solitario guardia se irguió y le saludó.

—¿Irá a hablar con él, cierto? —dijo el soldado—. No se preocupe, comandante Arlet —añadió, sus ojos brillando con la misma intensidad con la que años atrás Armin miraba a sus superiores—. Yo también admiro mucho al comandante Smith…

—Si lo haces —dijo Armin—, no lo llamarás nunca más comandante ni dirás su nombre con ese tono de voz entusiasta.

El soldado asintió avergonzado y se marchó.

Armin recorrió las veintisiete celdas vacías hasta que llegó a la última en el rincón.

—Buenos días, comandante —saludó.

Irvin se levantó de la silla en donde había estado leyendo, la débil luz de la lámpara titilando y tratando alumbrar aquella oscuridad.

—Armin, buenos días —saludó.

—El general Pixis le envía esto —dijo, entregándole un folleto.

Irvin lo recibió y revisó la carátula.

—"Crónica de la Legión de Exploradores", por Zoe Hange…

—No se han callado —dijo Armin—. Pese a los intentos del gobierno por desprestigiarlos, existe un grupo sólido que trata de contar la verdad sobre la Legión…

Irvin asintió, una tranquilidad soberana en su gesto, que seguía sorprendiendo a Armin. No la había quitado ni cuando fue juzgado ni condenado. Incluso, pensó Armin, había cierta satisfacción en él luego de su juicio.

—¿Pasa algo, tengo algo en el rostro? —preguntó Irvin cuando notó la mirada insistente de Armin.

—N-no… —contestó—. Es solo que… comandante, usted tiene… un rostro muy sereno pese a que ha sido condenado…

—Tampoco quería dar a interpretar aquello —repuso Irvin—. Definitivamente no estoy disfrutando una condena de cien años.

—Pero por qué, comandante… —insistió Armin—. No es justo… Usted… Usted hizo todo lo que pudo para buscar respuestas, respuestas que el gobierno escondió egoístamente junto al culto… Y ahora que la verdad ha sido expuesta, aún así… usted es el monstruo…

—Es lo que soy, Armin —contestó Irvin—. Incluso en otras circunstancias, todavía seguiría siendo un monstruo que mandó a la muerte a cientos de personas, niños, jóvenes, padres, madres, hermanos, hermanas, tíos, tías, amadas, amantes…

—Pero… ¡fue por una causa importante!

—Armin, NO —le detuvo Irvin—. Nunca te atrevas a confundir argumentos con excusas, al momento en que lo haces, estás vendiendo tu alma.

—Comandante…

—Tuve razones para enviar a cientos de personas a una muerte segura, pero esas razones no son excusas para justificar sus muertes.

Armin negó con un movimiento de su cabeza.

—Trata de entenderlo, ¿te parece? —le sonrió Irvin.

Armin se quedó callado, su rostro aterrado. Pero logró decir un escueto:

—Lo intentaré…

* * *

Cuando el comandante Kirschtein se encontró con tres individuos tomando té en una de las mesas de la panadería Brauss, casi tuvo un infarto.

El hombre más bajo empujó una silla con su pie y le indicó tomar asiento.

—Han pasado diez años, Jean —dijo Levi—. Tranquilo, nadie que no deba nos ha reconocido.

—Capitán… Mikasa… Eren… —dijo entonces. Y se sintió tan bien de poder decir esos nombres que había mantenido en silencio por tanto tiempo.

—¿Cómo estás, Jean? —preguntó Eren.

—Todo bien por aquí —contestó—. Es bueno que te quitaras esa barba… fue un extraño recuerdo… —añadió mirando a Mikasa—. Y apenas pude verte a ti esa última vez en el bar de Ymir y Christa…

—También es bueno verte, Jean —repuso Mikasa, sonriendo con tanta naturalidad que Jean pensó que todos sus recuerdos la retrataban con ese gesto aunque no fuera cierto.

—¿Y cómo han estado, qué han estado haciendo? —añadió. Connie se acercó con una bandeja de pasteles.

—¡Espera, Jean, Sasha me mata si ellos empiezan a contar la historia sin que ella esté aquí!

* * *

_—¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer? —preguntó Eren, frustrado—. Logramos llegar a la muralla María pero… ¿qué hacemos?_

_Los otros dos habían permanecido en silencio mientras observaban el bosque de árboles gigantes._

_—¿Qué tal seguir adelante? —dijo Mikasa entonces._

_—¿Adelante? —preguntó Eren._

_—Armin habló del océano —dijo Levi—. No puedo creer que haya un río tan grande en donde vivan animales… ¿adónde se supone que van cuando tienen que cagar?_

_—Capitán… —exclamó Eren._

_—Armin está sacrificando mucho por nosotros, Eren —siguió Mikasa—. Lo mínimo que podemos hacer es honrar su sueño._

_—Ahora que lo pienso, ¿los ríos no son grandes baños para los peces? —añadió Levi._

_Eren se quedó mirando hacia los bosques de árboles gigantes. Forzó su mirada un poco más pero había un punto en donde su vista no era suficiente._

_—Vamos entonces…_

* * *

—¿Entonces llegaron a ver el océano? —exclamó Sasha.

—¿Es un baño gigante? —preguntó Connie.

Eren terminó de devorar un gran pedazo de pastel de chocolate y habló:

—El océano es increíble, aunque da miedo… También nos encontramos con otros humanos… Trataban de sobrevivir a su modo a la plaga titán, aunque como no eran tantos como en las murallas de aquí no tenían tantos problemas por la proporcionalidad titán/hombre.

—Compartimos todo lo que sabíamos sobre los titanes con las comunidades humanas que encontramos —añadió Mikasa.

—Y atravesamos ese baño gigante llamado océano —terminó Levi—. Y regresamos…

—Regresamos a… casa… —dijo Eren en voz bajita.

—¿Piensas vivir aquí? —exclamó Sasha.

—En Shigashina… —respondió Mikasa—. Eren y yo viviremos ahí con nuestros hijos…

—¡Hijos! —exclamó Connie.

Jean suspiró satisfecho de haberlo anticipado.

—¿Cuántos años tienen?

—Dos años y cuatro meses —dijo Eren.

—Y capitán… ¿usted que hará? —preguntó Sasha—. Ayer publicaron la noticia, ratificaron la condena del comandante Irvin… —añadió con molestia.

—Esos bastardos del gobierno… —gruñó Connie—. Usando de chivo expiatorio al comandante para cubrir sus porquerías…

—No es tan malo como creen —les interrumpió Levi—. Si él no hubiera aceptado su responsabilidad, los que estaríamos pudriéndonos en la cárcel o sirviendo de comida en una fosa común luego de ser condenados a muerte, seríamos nosotros.

Hubo un silencio incómodo. Jean sabía que lo que él había dicho era verdad. Esa era una de las razones por las que él y Armin decidieron seguir con el plan irracional del comandante. Por la que accedieron a asumir esas responsabilidades en la milicia.

—Pero ya pasaron diez años —dijo repentinamente Levi. Jean le miró entre asustado y aliviado—. Irvin ya cumplió su pena…

—Pero, capitán, eso no es lo que dicen los del gobierno…

—El gobierno no fue quien lo condenó —dijo Levi—. Fui yo.

* * *

Irvin se miró en el reflejo del tazón de agua. Su barba había crecido y sospechaba. Armin había dejado de visitarle, al igual que Pixis. Y los soldados se disculpaban siempre por olvidar traerle una cuchilla para rasurar.

La barba había invadido su rostro y casi no se podía reconocer en el reflejo. Sospechaba. Algo no estaba bien con eso. ¿Pero qué era? No podía negar que la vida en prisión era un castigo más para quienes lo condenaron que para él mismo. Porque para él el aislamiento, la soledad, los libros y la verdad, la verdad que había logrado obtener con tanto esfuerzo, eran suficientes para mantenerlo vivo.

Sin embargo, una parte de él, la misma que lo condenó en el pasado, gritaba por su libertad. No libertad para salir de esa celda que no era para él una celda, sino esa libertad que lo ató con el destino de esa persona de forma irremediable y al mismo tiempo bonita.

Bonito era una palabra que alguien con tanta sangre en manos no podía decir sin lucir ridículo, como alguien con un mal sentido de la moda. Pero era eso, pese a todo lo demás, bonito era el vínculo que se había formado entre ellos. Nada de magnífico, grandioso o hermoso, era simplemente algo bonito, como una mañana de sol con el viento fresco soplando, como una noche de invierno con la leña crepitando.

Él era tan simple y a la vez terrible. Y le extrañaba.

* * *

_—Lo siento, Irvin._

_—¿Por qué te disculpas?_

_—Por mi forma de ver la vida._

_—No sé si deberías. No es tu culpa, sino mi decisión. Como lo dijiste, podría matarte._

_—Pero no lo vas a hacer._

_—Exacto._

_—Porque me amas, ¿cierto?_

_—Sí._

_—Eres un idiota, Irvin._

_—El amor es así._

_—¿Qué clase de imbécil antepone la vida de una persona a la verdad?_

_—Bueno, creo que tienes la respuesta._

_—Hay cosas más importantes que la vida de un matón. Esa verdad, Irvin, no va a cambiar a las personas. Los humanos seguirán siendo egoístas, violentos, tontos, demandantes e inclinados a hacer el mal pese a la verdad._

_—Si es así, Levi, ¿por qué quieres hacer pública la verdad? Si es como dices, entonces por qué quieres hacerlo. _

_—Porque la verdad no tiene nada que ver con lo que elegirán los humanos al tenerla. La verdad es verdad, es un hecho, la gente debe conocer los hechos reales… Incluso si luego confunden sus sentimientos sobre estos hechos y solo sabrán señalar, negar o juzgar… Incluso… si… soy un bastardo sin valor… tengo derecho a la verdad, tenía derecho a saber sobre mí y mi pasado… no a ser tratado como algo que no era siquiera cercano a la vida de un cerdo en el matadero… Yo merecía saber la verdad… merecía que alguien me viera como un ser humano… Irvin. Cuando hasta yo mismo me convencí de que no era nada, tú me viste como a un igual, y aún así te pago con esto. ¿Por qué no me matas? Te ahorrías tanto. Conmigo la verdad moriría, y entonces el mundo estaría a salvo de esa verdad. ¿Por qué no me matas?_

_—Tú lo dijiste, Levi. Tú eres un igual a mí._

_—Irvin… si no me matas ahora, las cosas van a ser distintas. _

_—Si te mato, no estarías más en este mundo._

_—Es lo mejor._

_—No lo es. Es una cuestión de perspectiva. Como la verdad, la cual yo quiero ocultar y la cual tú quieres mostrar. Levi, tú quieres desaparecer pero yo quiero que sigas aquí. Déjame ser un poco egoísta ya que tú también lo estás siendo._

_—Irvin…_

_—Si se te pudiera conceder un deseo, Levi, ¿qué pedirías?_

_—Diez centímetros más._

_—¿En serio?_

_—¿Otros diez deseos?_

_—Vamos…_

_—Desearía que nunca hubiéramos averiguado qué había en ese sótano, que siguiéramos peleando contra los titanes sin preocuparnos por respuestas a preguntas que nunca nos hicimos. Pelear hasta el fin de nuestros días, una vida digna de un guerrero._

_—Levi, eres una pequeña persona en este mundo tan enorme… y también lo soy yo. Aunque no lo pareciera, siempre lo supe. Solo somos pequeñas personas en un mundo lleno de otras pequeñas personas que no están conscientes de que existimos. Y hay muchas formas de luchar contra ese sentimiento de pequeñez ante la inmensidad de este mundo, fama, poder, reconocimiento, conocimiento. Y también esta otra, de encontrar en este mundo lleno de pequeñas personas, a una sola pequeña persona que nos mirará a los ojos y dirá "eres a quien estuve buscando"._

_—Eres un imbécil, Irvin. Un cursi genocida._

_—Lo soy._

_—Y en el fondo, haces esto porque quieres castigarte, ¿cierto?_

_—En cierta forma, sí. Después de todo, envié a muchos a su muerte, es una verdad que no se puede ocultar._

_—Incluso si ellos firmaron un papel que decía que eran conscientes que estarían poniendo sus vidas en riesgo al instante de bajar las plumas._

_—Incluso si me dieron sus vidas con decisión, esas vidas no eran solo suyas, Levi. Esas vidas pertenecían también a las personas que les amaban. No importa las razones que tenga para haberlas usado, eso no me exime por sus muertes._

_—Incluso si liberaste al mundo de la plaga titán._

_—Incluso._

_—Todavía sientes que quieres pagar no por esas vidas, sino por las vidas destruidas de esas personas que perdieron a sus seres queridos en tus manos._

_—Exacto._

_—Porque las vidas de esos soldados no eran solo de ellos mismos ni tuyas, sino también de otros._

_—Cierto._

_—Como mi vida tampoco es mía del todo, entonces._

_—Entiendes._

_—Y como tu vida tampoco es tuya, entonces._

_—…_

* * *

Armin temblaba, su pierna se movía de arriba abajo, golpeando la parte superior de la mesa. Pixis le extendió un vaso y él lo tomó de un solo movimiento.

—¡Argh, qué es esto, general! —tosió Armin, sonrojándose de inmediato.

—Estás muy nervioso, Armin —dijo el general—, vamos, relájate.

—¿Relajarme? ¿Cómo voy a relajar…?

—No es solo por ti —le dijo el hombre, dando un sorbo directo de la botella—. Es por el bien de toda esta situación. Que los demás no noten que estás nervioso, ¿sí?

Armin comprendió entonces. Se aclaró un poco la garganta, dio una mirada hacia la ventana a su derecha y extendió el vaso.

—Por favor —dijo.

* * *

Irvin pasó la hoja del folleto. Se sintió más complacido por saber que Zoe seguía activa y con vida que por la causa que ella dirigía. Y aún cuando era cierto que la mayoría de la población había decidido ignorar esa verdad, al menos esa minoría esparcida en distintos puntos de las murallas habían dado forma y reflexión a esa misma verdad, la habían comprendido e internalizado y no dejarían que se olvidara. Poco a poco, había notado, por lo que Armin y Pixis le contaban, que esa minoría comenzaba a tomar forma y relevancia en el gobierno. En cierto momento llegarían a tener suficiente influencia para no dejarse amilanar. Y el gobierno tendría que cambiar de estrategia, ya no podría jugar al olvido, y entonces aceptarían la verdad y tratarían de usarla a su favor. Claro que aún faltaba para ese momento, e Irvin se preguntó si viviría para verlo.

Una sombra atrajo su atención a sus espaldas. Armin y Pixis hacían ruido al caminar, y el ocasional soldado que venía a verle siempre silbaba o canturreaba. Aunque incluso si esos tres hubieran decidido cambiar su rutina al visitarlo, nunca podrían haber producido ese sonido silencioso que él conocía tan bien.

—Mueve tu trasero, Irvin, ya es hora.

* * *

El rostro de Armin estaba rojo como un tomate para cuando Jean entró al comedor de superiores. Con el tiempo, Jean había aprendido a manejar mejor sus nervios que su amigo, y aún así la sola idea de lo que iba a pasar le causaba sudoración excesiva.

—H-hey… —dijo, alzando la mano y dirigiéndose hacia Pixis y Armin.

Entonces se escuchó una explosión que hizo caer varios vasos y destrozó una gran cantidad de botellas y cristalería.

Los hombres y mujeres en la habitación se movieron aterrados y preocupados. Pero se detuvieron ante la implacable orden de Pixis.

—¡Que alguien me traiga otro vaso! —exigió—. Nadie sale de aquí hasta que tenga un vaso limpio para seguir bebiendo.

Todos se miraron extrañados. Unos parecieron comprender, y otros, simplemente miraron con desprecio a Pixis.

Aún así, nadie salió de la habitación hasta que le dieron el vaso.

* * *

—¿En qué estabas pensando cuando hiciste volar la prisión?

—En que pensarán que tu cuerpo voló en pedazos y nadie preguntará por ti.

Irvin se removió en la silla bajo el agarre que Levi hacía a sus cabellos.

—No te muevas… ¡Sasha! —llamó Levi.

La mujer apareció de inmediato con un plato de tintura.

—Listo, capitán —dijo Sasha—. Comandante, es solo temporal, no se preocupe —añadió mirando a Irvin.

El hombre le dirigió una mirada de disculpa. Sabía que todo era plan de Levi y que los demás no habían tenido otra más que participar en su juego, porque de todas maneras lo hubiera hecho solo.

Media hora después, Irvin miró con tono reprobatorio el reflejo en el espejo de la habitación donde se encontraba con Levi.

—No luces TAN mal con cabello negro —dijo Levi, tocando la barba teñida al mismo tono—, pero voy a tener que cerrar los ojos cuando cojamos… la barba me da la impresión de que me estoy follando a un viejo…

—Ya no somos jóvenes, por si no lo notaste —le respondió Irvin. Aunque tuvo que aceptar que el tiempo parecía haber ignorado demasiado a Levi, apenas y lo había visitado un par de veces dejando un sendero de canas en las sienes, que lo hacían ver más exótico que viejo.

—Tú no eres joven —dijo Levi.

—No seas tan terco, solo eres unos años menor que yo.

—Cinco años parecen ser una gran diferencia cuando un idiota pasa diez años en una prisión sin que el sol le tocara la piel. —Levi repasó con su dedo las arrugas en el rostro de Irvin—. El clima en Shigashina te hará bien.

—¿Shigashina, ahí es donde iremos? —preguntó Irvin curioso—. Y dime, ¿qué planeas que hagamos ahí? Te recuerdo que todas mis pertenencias fueron incautadas por el gobierno, así como mi dinero… y el tuyo… —Hizo una pausa al recordar algo importante—, bueno todo el dinero legal que ganaste cuando te uniste a la Legión de Exploradores… lo cual no implica…

—Sí, exacto. De todos modos —añadió Levi mientras le colocaba a Irvin un sombrero de paja sobre el cabello negro— la casa era de los pares de Mikasa y está alejada de la ciudad. Zoe se encargó de acondicionarla para nosotros y nos está esperando ahí.

—Y Mikasa quiere tener a la familia cerca, ¿cierto? —preguntó Irvin.

—Lo suficiente para que le cuidemos a los monstruos cuando ella y Eren quieran hacer más… —gruñó Levi.

—No sé por quién estás haciendo ese puchero de hermano mayor —rió Irvin.

—Pasé ocho años con ellos, a estas alturas no hay mucha diferencia…

—Pero si son tu familia… —susurró Irvin.

—Mi familia, sí —Levi bajó el rostro para ocultar su sonrisa y el sonrojo en sus mejillas—. Te advierto que de esta no te salvas, Irvin. Incluso si tengo que romperte las piernas y amarrarte a la cama hasta el final de tus días, tú vas a ir conmigo a Shigashina y vas vivir una vida sencilla y feliz conmigo.

—Preferiría tener las piernas intactas, si no te importa —respondió casi de inmediato. Sabía que con Levi no podía pelear.

O más bien, sabía que no quería pelear con él. De hecho, lo único que quería era una vida sencilla a su lado.

—Pero podría aceptar lo de estar amarrado a la cama, ¿sabes? —añadió.

Levi le regaló un codazo cariñoso.

* * *

No podía correr. Pero todavía podía caminar, y de ser necesario podía pelear. El bastón era una insistencia de él, por eso, cuando se ausentaba, aprovechaba para abandonarlo.

Y cuando una de las niñas lo divisaba a lo lejos, venía corriendo para avisarle a tiempo, de modo que él recogiera el bastón de la esquina en donde había quedado abandonado y pretendiera que no se había despegado de este en ningún momento.

Claro que Irvin sabía que Levi sabía que Irvin dejaba el bastón cuando Levi salía a buscar provisiones. Y los niños sabían que Irvin sabía que Levi sabía que Irvin sabía que Levi estaba al tanto que uno de ellos siempre iba a advertirle que estaba cerca.

Era una verdad a voces que todos sabían en la casa.

Ese día no fue la excepción. Pero esta vez, de la mano de Mimi vino Hanji.

—¡Comandante, Levi ya viene, tome! —exclamó ella con el palo en las manos.

Irvin se acercó con Romi en brazos y lo tomó al tiempo en que Levi entraba al patio.

—Al menos sé un poco más eficiente que los niños. Eres un adulto, ¿eh? —dijo el pequeño hombre—. Iba pisándote los talones cuando recién te diste cuenta que estaba aquí. —Levi volteó, buscando a Irvin.

Este se irguió, empuñando con ambas manos el pomo del bastón.

—Y tú, al menos pretende que estás sorprendido…

—¡Oh! —sonrió Irvin. Romi le imitó.

Levi resopló, resignado.

—¿Y dónde están las provisiones? —preguntó Irvin, rompiendo el hielo que Levi creaba fácilmente, y del cual las niñas viviendo con ellos estaban tan acostumbrados que no les intimidaba.

—Mikasa y Eren ya están aquí —contestó Levi, y luego miró a Hanji—. Kagura y Carla, ¿volvieron a sus formas humanas?

Hanji trató de ocultarse de la mirada de Irvin.

—Lo siento, comandante… —replicó—. Es que… les salió tan natural…

—Hanji… —le reprendió Irvin—. Ya no tengo la autoridad para castigarte como tu superior, aunque insistas en llamarme por mi antiguo rango; pero te advierto, un alguien puede verlos a la distancia…

—Lo sé, lo sé. Lo siento mucho… —se disculpó Hanji.

Los gritos de las niñas encontrándose con sus padres se escucharon venir del patio delantero.

Romi y Mimi corrieron a su encuentro. Levi había detenido a Hanji con la mirada. Y se notaba el esfuerzo en los músculos de la mujer por irse corriendo. El sudor en su frente, los puños apretados.

—Está bien, puedes ir. —Levi le retiró la mirada, y como si hubiera estado jalando por largo rato, Hanji cayó al suelo por el impulso, se levantó y corrió gritando el nombre de Eren.

—Entonces… —dijo Irvin.

El patio trasero había quedado solitario y silencioso.

—No voy a tener sexo contigo en este lugar —le reprendió Levi.

—No iba a proponerte eso… —Irvin pareció considerarlo unos segundos—… porque hay que preparar el almuerzo, no tenemos tiempo suficiente.

—Y estás castigado —añadió Levi, entrando por la puerta de la cocina a la casa.

Irvin solo sonrió y le siguió. Utilizando debidamente el bastón.

* * *

Kagura entró deslizándose como un gato. Aún así supo que su presencia había sido sentida mucho antes. Por eso, el tío y el abuelo le estaban esperando mientras comenzaban a preparar la comida.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le dijo Levi, pelando papas de esa forma sistemática que Irvin le había contado a Kagura se enseñaba en la milicia (y que Mimi y Romi estaban aprendiendo)—. ¿Y tus padres?

—Están Carla y las niñas —contestó Kagura, parándose junto a Levi, tomando un cuchillo y comenzando a pelar papas también.

—¿No quieres estar con ellos? —le preguntó Irvin.

—Puedo esperar —susurró Kagura, sonrojada—. Los niños estaban muy emocionados, así que pensé que era mejor dejarlos disfrutar el momento.

—¿Y tú qué eres? —le preguntó Levi.

—¡No soy una niña pequeña! —afirmó Kagura.

—Tienes doce años, sigues siendo una niña hasta que no te venga el periodo —repuso Levi con indiferencia.

Kagura se sonrojó.

—¡Tío, esas cosas son temas de mujeres!

—Que yo sepa, quien te lo explicó fui yo —volvió a responderle Levi en el mismo tono—. No sé qué te dijo tu madre, pero cuando apareciste aterrada esa noche en nuestra casa, Irvin pensó que uno de ustedes se había convertido en un titán mientras dormía…

—¡Solo estaba un poco confundida! —se defendió Kagura de la vergüenza del recuerdo—. Y, de todos modos, no importa si me viene el periodo o no, soy grande y debo ocuparme de cosas de grande.

—Tsk… No eres más que una agrandada… —chistó Levi.

Kagura le mostró la lengua y buscó la ayuda de Irvin.

—Abuelo, tío Levi está siendo malo conmigo.

Pero no pareció lograr ayuda.

—Es un bonito gesto que permitas que Romi y Mimi estén con tus padres, Kagura, pero ¿no quieres estar realmente con ellos? ¿Por qué no arreglamos para que Carla y tú vayan un fin de semana…?

—¡Estoy bien ustedes! ¡Las vacaciones no acaban aún, cuando son vacaciones siempre venimos con ustedes! —gritó Kagura de pronto, soltando las papas y golpeando la tabla con las manos.

—Oye… —empezó a decir Levi, pero ella no le hizo caso.

—Siempre que vienen ellos… ustedes tratan de alejarnos… A mí y a Carla de ustedes… —sus lágrimas rodaron por sus enromes ojos, idénticos a los de su padre—. ¿Acaso… acaso no nos quieren?

Levi se puso tenso y retrocedió un par de pasos. Él no era bueno con esos temas. Él podía derrotar titanes, podía sacar a un genocida de prisión y llevarlo a vivir consigo, cruzar el océano y matar más titanes, podía mantener limpia una casa, cuidar a dos niñas traídas por Hanji de la nada, pero no podía con eso.

No podía con los sentimientos.

—Ir…Irvin… —balbuceó, pelando la papa que tenía en manos por inercia.

El excomandante dejó de lado la carne que estaba preparando y se acercó a Kagura. La guió con gentileza hasta la mesa y le hizo sentar en una de las sillas, arrodillándose ante ella.

—¿Eso crees? —le preguntó.

Kagura frunció el seño.

—Los únicos que tenemos papás somos nosotras, Carla y yo… —contestó ella—. ¿Somos una carga para ustedes? ¿No somos parte de su familia de verdad? ¿Solo están a cargo de nosotros hasta que se acaben las vacaciones?

Irvin le sujetó las manos con ternura.

—Eso no es cierto —contestó—. Kagura, ustedes son familia, ¿cierto, Levi?

El hombre apenas y asintió con la cabeza.

—Ustedes, Carla, Mimi, Romi y tú son personas con algo especial que debemos proteger, son las únicas sobrevivientes luego de que el gobierno decidió limpiar nuevamente el suelo humano de híbridos. Dejar que los mataran o dejar que el gobierno los administrara, decidimos —dijo, y miró a Levi— no era una solución. Sería simplemente repetir la misma historia… Por eso decidimos hacer esto. Protegerlos y cuidarlos, sin negar nuestro deseo por obtener respuestas y entender el fenómeno titán.

—Aunque la estamos repitiendo de alguna forma de todos modos… —añadió Levi. En su memoria aparecieron los rostros de esos niños, el colosal, el acorazado y el titán femenino. ¿Habría alguna diferencia al final? ¿No estarían cometiendo el mismo error?

—Tío, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Kagura. Ella había oído esos nombres antes. Que los dos perros que tenían, Bert y Reiner, y la gata, Annie, tenían nombres de personas que habían jugado un rol importante en el pasado de su familia. Pero nunca se atrevía a preguntar de verdad, porque el rostro de su tío le hacía sentir como si le lastimara.

—¿Cómo no voy a estar bien? —repuso Levi, pretendiendo que no pasaba nada—. Solo tengo ganas de ir a cagar…

—¡Tío! —le reprendió Kagura.

—Hey —dijo entonces Levi—. ¿Estás segura que esto es lo que quieres? —añadió—. ¿Una vida conmigo y mis bromas sobre popó, y a ese viejo de ahí siendo un desobediente que no sabe cuidarse solo? Tienes una familia, tu padre y tu madre, nosotros no somos una familia normal, lo sabes bien. La gente habla a nuestras espaldas, sobre Irvin calentando mi cama, que asumo que sabrás a estas alturas lo que significa. Y de Zoe, a quien cuestionan porque… bueno, está loca, ¿no?

—¡Esas son idioteces! —replicó Kagura—. Yo sé que tú amas mucho al abuelo, tío —sonrió. Levi se sonrojó e Irvin sonrió—. Y que la tía Zoe nos quiere mucho y nunca oculta que también ama mucho investigar lo que somos. Esa es mi familia, y la de Carla.

—Pero tu familia también lo son tu papá y mamá, Kagura —intervino Irvin.

La muchacha dejó salir un suspiro profundo.

—Y los quiero mucho —afirmó—. Pero quiero venir siempre en las vacaciones aquí, por favor.

Irvin no pudo evitar sentirse conmovido.

—Pueden venir en invierno también —dijo—. Levi preparará tartas de frutos de estación. Hay espacio suficiente para que todos pasemos el año nuevo juntos…

—¿En serio? —exclamó Kagura—. ¡Iré a decirle a mis papás! —añadió, y salió corriendo de la cocina.

Solo cuando los gritos se duplicaron cuando ella dio el aviso en la sala, Levi habló.

—¿Cómo terminamos con toda esa parvada de tontos en nuestra casa? Eres un debilucho, Irvin —resopló.

—No pude evitarlo —se disculpó este—. Viéndola llena de vida… me hizo sentir algo extraño pero bueno.

—Para vivir una vida feliz, la gente necesita ser un poquito egoísta —repuso Levi—, y un poco de irresponsabilidad también es necesaria para sobrevivir en este mundo, ¿no?

—Vaya que aprendiste algo en estos años, ¿eh?

—Sí —respondió Levi, mientras sentía que unos brazos lo sujetaban por la espalda y rodeaban su cintura—. Este es un mundo cruel, con lecciones crueles… —Su cuello era sensible a las mordidas, y la respiración se le cortó.

—Es un mundo cruel… —le susurró Irvin al oído.

—Pero… después de tantos años… finalmente aprendí cuándo ser egoísta y cuándo ser irresponsable…

—Te tomó cuarenta años hacerlo…

—Tú querías pagar de alguna forma por lo que pensabas eran tus delitos… Yo ya tenía claro que debía serlo… solo esperaba el momento propicio… ¿diez años, quince años, veinte años? ¿Fue el momento apropiado?

—Esa respuesta la tienes tú, Levi.

—Le dije… le dije algo similar a Eren hace años… Y entonces todos ellos murieron. Petra, Erd, Auruo, Gunter…

—Y todas las decisiones que yo tomé provocaron la muerte de cientos más.

—Y mientras ellos se pudren en la tierra, nosotros tenemos un final feliz…

—Hasta el día en que decidamos acabar con esto…

—Cuando las niñas cumplan quince… Y Kagura tenga unos veinte…

—O mejor cuando las niñas tengan veinte años…

—Quizá… quizá debamos esperar hasta que tengan sus primeros novios… es una etapa complicada…

—Mejor… mejor a sus matrimonios… no sabemos si los hombres que elijan serán los indicados…

—Y si tienen hijos… necesitarán ayuda…

—Sí, nuestra ayuda… Pero…

—Pero cuando pase todo eso entonces…

—La prórroga se habrá acabado…

—Y entonces te mataré.

—Y yo te mataré a ti…

Porque este mundo es cruel.

* * *

**Entonces, uhmm. ¿Ya dije que mi pairing favorito es el conformado por Irvin y Levi? ¿Noo? Sí, si lo había hecho, jeje. En fin. Este fic lo escribí pensando en lo que quisiera que pasara en SnK pero al mismo tiempo con la consciencia de que sé que no va a pasar. En parte se inspiró en las noticias sobre el ataque químico en un distrito en Siria. En parte porque, aunque no sea siempre el interés principal de los fanáticos del manga (o el anime), se toca mucho el tema del genocidio y las masacres sistemáticas y tendemos a pasarlo por alto porque ¡él es tan lindooo! o ¡pero debe tener sus razones, seguro que esos que murieron tan buenos no eran! En parte porque, pese a todo lo dicho, uno tiende a ponerse blando con sus personajes fetiches. En parte porque al final de la historia fui muy buena y los dejé llegar a sus propios términos con la vida. En parte porque estoy usando mucho el "en parte" y ya perdió sentido. Esta historia usa dos referencias claras en las escenas dedicadas a Irvin y Levi. El primero es la canción "Little person" de Jon Brion. El segundo es una frase sacada del manga Buenas Noches Pun-Pun. En parte porque… gracias por leer esta historia.**

**Los quiere a pesar de que este mundo es cruel,**

**Yoni Dep. Es decir, Petula. **


End file.
